Kado Balasan
by Yusha Daesung
Summary: Dengan kado balasan yang diberikan Sakura kali ini, mereka akan mengemban tugas yang jauh lebih berat daripada sebelumnya. Tentu saja.  Dedicated for 'New Journey of SasuSaku'. Mind to RnR?


This is fiction dedicated for '**New Journey of SasuSaku**' event

2012

Yusha Daesung Proudly Present

Kado Balasan

standard disclaimer applied

Pairing

SasuSaku

Warning(s) :

The Romance/Family typed, Alternative Universe, Typo(s), Oneshot, Lil' OoC, Bad EYD, DLDR.

Summary :

Dengan kado balasan yang diberikan Sakura kali ini, mereka akan mengemban tugas yang jauh lebih berat daripada sebelumnya. Tentu saja.

X

X

X

**Kado Balasan**

Perempuan itumengulum senyum, diangkatnya kedua belah sisi kanan-kiri gagang cangkir berbahan keramik berwarna dasar hijau daun itu, secangkir coklat hangat yang tadinya sempat dianggurkan olehnya. Meniupnya berulang kali dengan lamat-lamat, Ia lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Aroma coklat kental menyapa penciumannya sejenak, di dalam mulutnya, rasa itu melumer habis memenuhi kerongkongannya dengan rasa hangat setelah cairan itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tak salah, minuman hangat memanglah menjadi teman terbaik di saat-saat hujan seperti ini.

Matanya yang berwarna hijau klorofil setia memancangi televisi yang tengah menyiarkan sebuah acara berita.

Uchiha Sakura, sedari tadi tak kurun juga beranjak dari tempatnya yang empuk dan juga nyaman. Sebuah sofa panjang berwarna coklat krem dengan motif polos yang berada di ruang santai kediaman sederhana Uchiha. Posisi sofa tersebut bisa dibilang strategis, yaitu tepat di samping sebuah jendela berkaca tipis besar yang hanya berbingkai gorden tipis putih pada kedua belah sisi-sisinya. Gorden itu terikat oleh sebuah tali lumut tipis pada setiap bagian tengahnya, membuat pemandangan di luar sana cukup terlihat karena gorden itu tidak sepenuhnya menutupi bagian jendela.

Berhubung saat ini hujan, Sakura yang juga kebetulan menyukai hujan jadi dapat memandangi suasana rinai hujan dalam sekali tolehan saja. Dan Ia sudah dapat mengulum senyumnya lagi dalam-dalam. Entah hal apa yang bisa membuatnya begitu menyenangi hujan. Tapi yang pasti, hujan itu seolah bisa memberikan kesan damai tesendiri dalam hadirnya bagi Sakura.

Sekalipun kelihatannya tampak fokus, sebenarnya perempuan itu sama sekali tak menyimak hal apa yang tengah perempuan lain bicarakan dengan seorang pemuda yang ada pada siaran di televisi tersebut. Pikirannya benar-benar melayang ke hal yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dalam dan juga bersorak senang dalam hati.

Tangannya perlahan menurunkan cangkir tersebut, lalu meletakannya kembali pada tatakan piring kecil berbahan sama dengan si cangkir tepat di atas meja berkaki rendah yang ada di depannya. Matanya mengerling pada sebuah amplop putih yang tadi siang Ia dapat dari rumah sakit.

Perasaan senang dengan jutaan syukur begitu membelenggunya. Tanpa sadar kelopak matanya mulai membasah, dan isakan-isakan kecil keluar melalui sela-sela bibirnya yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman hangat walau tengah menahan tangisnya. Dihapusnya jejak kecil basah pada pipinya dengan punggung tangannya.

Kebahagiaan ini mungkin adalah anugerah paling indah yang pernah diberikan Tuhan padanya dan juga pada sang suami kali ini.

Eh, sebentar.

Ia meraih pandang pada jam dinding, sekarang sudah pukul lima sore lebih dua puluh empat, eh enam menit. Tunggu dulu? Bukannya sang suami harusnya sudah pulang sedari pukul tiga sore tadi ya?

Sakura menggeleng, menjauhkan segala prasangka buruk yang sekilas menghampiri pikirannya. Suaminya mungkin saja ada perkerjaan tambahan. Mengingat suaminya itu adalah Direktur Utama perusahaan yang Ia pimpin. Jadi, bisa saja Suaminya itu ada lembur atau malah mungkin akan menginap di kantor saking sibuknya.

Ah~ mengingatnya membuat Sakura tiba-tiba sesak sendiri. Entah kenapa, saat ini Ia benar-benar menjadi sangat khawatir pada suaminya. Bukan hanya itu, Ia juga jadi sedikit rindu pada sosok kepala keluarga itu.

"Sakura!"

Eh?

Perempuan itu tersentak dari lamunannya. Alisnya berkerut ragu. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa panggilan itu bukanlah hanya sekedar imajinasinya.

Hujan di luar masih sangat lebat dan juga ditambah kawanan petir yang tak antah palang saling sambar-menyambar.

"Sakura!"

Terdengar lagi, kali ini seruan itu kian meninggi namun tanpa ada kesan kasar dalam pelafasannya. "Ya tunggu dulu―" kali ini Ia yakin bahwa itu memang nyata. Dengan agak tergesa, perempuan itu beranjak dari duduknya, berlalu ingin membuka pintu setelah mendorong kecil meja tersebut agar memberi luang untuknya berjalan. "―Sasuke-kun."

Di balik pintu, Uchiha Sasuke menyisiri rambutnya yang sudah kuyub dengan sela-sela jemarinya. Baju hem putih polos kantornya, celana kain hitam panjang yang Ia kenakan serta jas hitamnya basah semua. Tapi Sasuke yakin, 'benda itu' akan aman berada dalam kantong celananya. Paling tidak 'benda itu' tak akan basah, mengingat ada sebuah kotak yang melindunginya.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka, setelah Sakura menekan keras knop pintu kembar itu dengan tangannya. Sepasang iris matanya membulat ketika mendapati suaminya dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena hujan.

"Ya Tuhan, kau kehujanan Sasuke-Kun?" tanyanya, sembari menarik serta mengamit lengan Sasuke yang terasa dingin. Perempuan itu tak perduli jika Ia akan ikut terkena lembab karena basah akibat terlalu bersentuhan dengan hem Sasuke. "Sinikan jasmu." Diraihnya jas hitam itu, dan dikaitnya pada tangan kiri.

Sasuke hanya diam sembari memperhatikan Sakura yang sekarang berjalan menjauhinya menuju ke arah dapur, kemudian Ia mendudukan dirinya pada bangku ruang tamu. Lelaki itu mulai membuka sepatu kantor dan juga kaos kakinya yang ternyata ikut basah.

"Kau tak pakai mobil?" Sakura muncul lagi, kali ini dengan sebuah handuk berbahan wol dengan warna biru gelap. Berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, Sakura mengusap pelan kepala Sasuke dengan handuk tersebut, guna mengeringkan rambutnya yang tengah kuyu karena basah. Sasuke hanya diam saja, sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Hey, kau dengar tidak? Sasuke-kun?" Karena Sakura tadi sempat mendapati bahwa Sasuke pulang tanpa ditemani sedan merah kesayangan mereka. Jadi kemana sedan itu, heh?

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "hn, mobil masuk bengkel dan aku pulang menggunakan bis." Sahutnya dengan nada datar, matanya masih terpejam, menikmati sensasi nikmat yang Ia rasakan pada remasan-remasan kecil di kepalanya oleh Sakura.

"Oh," dan perempuan itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia sedikit merunduk setelah mundur satu langkah ke belakang guna menyamakan dataran wajahnya dengan Sasuke. "Nah, sekarang ganti bajumu, akan ku siapkan kau teh hijau panas. Atau kau mau mandi dulu, biar sekalian ku siapkan air hangatnya, hem?"

Sasuke menggeleng, sekilas mendengus. Sakura paling tahu, bahwa Sasuke memang paling suka jika sudah dielus-elus kepalanya. Bahkan lelaki bermarga terkenal itu bisa sampai tertidur kerana keenakan. Dan sekarang, pastilah Sasuke kesal karena acara bermanjanya dipotong oleh Uchiha Sakura istrinya.

"Tidak usah, ku tunggu kau di ruang keluarga."

Menegapkan posisi badannya, Sakura membungkam mulutnya sembari terkekeh kecil ketika Sasuke melewatinya sembari mendelik. Kadang biar sudah menjadi kepala keluarga sekaligus sosok yang terkenal dingin, Sasuke bisa juga menjadi sangat sensitive dan juga manja pada Sakura.

**XxxX**

Lelaki itu menggunakan sebuah kaos berleher 'v' serta berlengan pendek berbahan dasar biru laut dengan sebuah celana pendek sebatas lutut berwarna hitam dengan kedua sisi kantong pada bagian pinggirnya.

Kedua kakinya Ia lipat ke atas, guna menambah kesan nyamannya duduk di atas sofa yang tadinya di tempati sang istri. Sekilas Ia menatap keluar jendela, dan matanya masih menangkap situasi yang sama saja seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya mulai menggosok-gosok lengan atas tangan kirinya.

"Kalau dingin kenapa tak pakai baju lengan panjang Sasuke-kun."

Pandangannya beralih pada Sakura yang barusan saja datang dan sekarang tengah menaruh secangkir teh hijau kegemarannya yang masih sangat panas dengan kepulan asap tipis pada meja di depannya.

Perempuan itu menggunakan celana simple pendek hitam sebatas lutut, dan juga sebuah sweater berlengan panjang berwarna pink yang membalut tubuh bagian atasnya. Rambut merah mudanya yang sebatas pundak itu Ia ikat kuda, dengan sebuah ikat rambut berbulu hitam.

Sasuke memandanginya sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap hujan. Entah kenapa Sakura selalu bisa tampak manis di depannya. Perasaan bangga dan juga senang kala Ia ingat, bahwa sekarang perempuan itu sudah resmi menjadi miliknya selama empat bulan lebih ini.

"Minumlah pelan-pelan," Sakura memegang pundak Sasuke, "mumpung masih panas Sasuke-kun."

"Nanti saja, Sakura." Sasuke berbalik, Ia menatap Sakura.

Sakura sedikit bingung, mereka saling melempar tatapan dalam diam. Namun kemudian Sasuke cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Err―selamat ulang tahun." Ucapnya cepat, dan tampak gugup ketika tangannya menyelip masuk ke dalam kantong celana pendeknya.

Sakura diam, Ia bahkan lupa kalau ini hari ulang tahunnya.

"Ini untukmu." Sebuah kotak beludru berbentuk oval panjang Ia sodorkan pada Sakura. "Maaf aku pulang terlambat kerena hal ini." Tambahnya kemudian.

Sakura mengangguk, mengulum senyumnya. Tangannya menyambut kado spesial pemberian orang terkasih tersebut. Dan rasanya begitu bahagia, di dalamnya Ia menemukan sepasang gelang kembar dengan nama mereka berdua di masing-masing gelang. Manik mutiara berwarna hitam kebiruan dan juga batu emerald memperindah tampilan perak yang kini berkilat-kilat kecil itu.

Ini kado pertama terindah pada ulang tahunnya dalam status berbeda dengan Sasuke.

"Waw, kau memesannya?" tanyanya kemudian. Mengambil pelan-pelan kedua gelang tersebut dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian Ia menaruh si kotak pembungkus setelah menutup kotak tersebut dengan suara kecil 'klop'.

Sasuke sekilas mengangguk, bergumam 'hn' pendek.

"Terimakasih ya, Sasuke-kun." Dan tanpa persetujuan dari Sasuke, Ia menarik lengan kiri lelaki itu, memasangkan salah satu gelang yang bertuliskan namanya pada pergelangan tangan suaminya. Senyum perempuan itu melebar, menatap penuh binar pada gelang yang tersemat pada pergelangan lengan kokoh Sasuke.

Beralih pada satu gelang lagi, "dan yang ini untukku." Gumamnya, sembari mencoba memasangkan gelangnya pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tapi tampaknya susah.

"Biar ku bantu." Memutar duduknya ke arah Sakura setelah menurunkan sepasang kakinya, Sasuke mengambil alih gelang tersebut, membuka pengaitnya dan melingkarkan gelang perak itu pada pergelangan tangan istrinya. "Kau suka?" tanyanya, menarik ujung alis kirinya sembari menatap ragu Sakura dengan iris malamnya.

"Hu'um." Anggukan kecil dari Sakura, perempuan itu menyusup memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap belakang kepala pemuda itu, sedang yang satu lagi meraih pinggang si lelaki dengan erat. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, balas memeluk istrinya dengan tak kalah hangat.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun." Gumam Sakura dengan suara kecil, namun dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke dengan jelas. "Aku senang sekali, kau ternyata ingat hari ulang tahunku kali ini." Ia melepas pelukan itu, begitupun Sasuke.

Senyum manis dengan mata menyipit disunggingkan Sakura. "Padahalkan kau sangat sibuk dengan urusan kantor dan semacamnya." Ucapnya kemudian, setengah meledek Sasuke.

Lelaki itu menyentil jidat istrinya main-main. "Keluarga prioritas pertamaku Sakura." Ada nada dengusan di sela-sela kalimat tersebut.

Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Ya, ya, ya . Aku tahu."

**XxxX**

Saling mencintai, dan juga saling memiliki.Inilah yang dirasakan keduanya saat ini.

Uchiha Sakura terkubur dalam dekapan lengan kuat dan juga hangat yang akan senantiasa melindunginya dan juga sosok lain nantinya. Hangat yang Ia rasa ketika berkali-kali Sasuke memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada pucuk kepalanya, ada perasaan geli seperti awal Ia jatuh hati pada lelaki ini.

Ia tak pernah sekalipun bermimpi bahwa Sasuke akan datang malam itu ke rumahnya dengan membawa kakak tunggalnya yang bernama Uchiha Itachi, sosok yang sekarang resmi menjadi kakak iparnya. Pemuda itu datang dengan raut gugup yang bisa dibilang bukan ke'Uchiha'an atau semacamnya. Ditambah lagi alasan mereka datang adalah untuk mempersunting Sakura saat itu.

Padahal, Sasuke maupun Sakura sama sekali tak saling akrab antar satu sama lain kala itu. Hanya saja pertemuan singkat yang ternyata sudah cukup menawan hati sang pangeran Uchiha yang terkenal dingin dan juga tak bersahabat sebagai alasan utamanya.

Pemuda itu sudah tahu Sakura memanglah memiliki sinyal-sinyal cinta pada dirinya, tapi kau tahukan bagaimana Uchiha kebanyakan? Gengsi dan memilih cuek. Sampai pada saat, Akasuna no Sasori datang dan bermaksud membuat gadis itu berpaling dari Sasuke. Bahkan yang benar-benar membuat Sasuke kesal adalah, Sasori mengancam akan merebut Sakura dengan melamarnya selepas kelulusan senior high school.

Daripada keduluan, Sasuke malam setelah kelulusan mengambil inisiatif untuk melamar gadis itu duluan sebelum Ia harus meneguk penyesalan karena melepaskan Sakura yang notebene sangat Ia sukai sedari awal masuk Senior High School. Biar saja si Sasori itu yang merasakan posisinya setelah tahu di ke esokan harinya bahwa tak lama lagi Haruno Sakura akan menyandang nama baru sebagai Uchiha Sakura karena status barunya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura yang memang sudah lama mengharapkan Sasuke membalas perasaannya hanya bisa ternganga-nganga, ketika saat itu Uchiha Itachi―kakak dari Sasuke. Dengan gagah berani meminta Sakura secara formal pada ayah si gadis untuk menjadikan Sakura sebagai pendamping hidup adik kecilnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa menatap datar Sakura dengan manik malamnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat si gadis malu dan merunduk gugup karenanya.

Jika ingat semua itu, Ia tak akan pernah habis pikir. Ada orang macam Sasuke yang mencintainya dengan cara yang lain dan begitu bisa membuatnya kaget dengan berbagai macam pola pikir lelaki itu.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, dengan tangan kiri Sasuke yang memeluk ke belakang pinggang Sakura dengan over protektive dan juga tangan lainnya yang menyusup masuk saling melengkapi jemari-jemari kanan lentik milik Sakura untuk saling menghangatkan.

Lelaki itu berkali memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada pucuk kepala sang istri yang hanya bisa sesekali terpejam menikmati sensasi geli sekaligus hangat yang menghampirinya kala tiap kali sang suami melakukan hal itu secara berkala. Sasuke hanya memasang ekspressi diam dalam hening, sembari masih asik menonton TV. Tanpa Ia sadari bahwa Sakura sudah berkali memerah karena kecupan-kecupan kecilnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Perempuan itu melirik amplop putih yang sedari tadi Ia abaikan karena terlalu asik dengan acara pemberian gelang dan juga mengenang masalalu kala pertama kali lelaki ini meminangnya dengan cara yang tidak bisa dibilang romantis.

Dari telinganya yang menempel pada dada lelaki itu, Sakura mendapati suaminya menyahut dengan 'hn' dengan nada dalam.

"Aku juga punya kado untukmu," ucapnya kemudian, jemari telunjuknya menekan-nekan kecil paha Sasuke yang sedikit tersingkap celana pendeknya. Wajah perempuan bermata jade terang itu sedikit merona, ketika Ia tahu, apa topik yang akan Ia bicarakan pada Sasuke nantinya.

Dari posisinya, Sasuke merunduk. Mencoba membaca bagaimana raut istrinya saat ini. Yang membuat Ia heran adalah ketika matanya mendapati perempuan itu tampak merona sendiri, tersenyum ganjil sembari menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya yang berwarna merah muda lembut itu. Tapi mata Sakura tetap mengarah pada layar TV. Jadi? Hal apa yang sebenarnya―oh bukan, kado apa lebih tepatnya. Ya, kado apa yang akan perempuan itu berikan padanya, heh?

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya. Sepasang matanya kali ini bertemu tatap dengan manik jade Sakura yang mendongak untuk merespon pertanyaan Sasuke.

Dengan senyuman yang kelewat manis namun ditahan, perempuan itu menarik diri dari dekapan Sasuke. "Dengar," Ia melipat kedua kakinya ke atas sofa dengan antusias, tangan kanannya menarik kecil pergelangan lengan sweater yang Ia gunakan. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberikan kado ini tepat saat kau berulang tahun, tapi―"

Sasuke menunggunya kepala sedikit dimiringkan lalu berekspressi lucu. Antara bingung dan juga penasaran.

Sakura merunduk, mengelus perutnya yang masih belum menampakan ukuran besarnya dengan raut gugup setengah merona hebat. "―nanti ini keburu besar dan―"

"Kau?" Sasuke membelalak, tangannya tanpa sadar menunjuk Sakura yang kali ini mendongak tampak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja kalimatnya barusan disanggah Sasuke. "Kau?" Ulangnya sekali lagi.

Sakura jadi bingung sendiri, apa-apaan sih Sasuke. Suaminya ini kadang-kadang memang suka tak jelas begini.

"Aku kenapa?" kali ini Sakura ikut-ikutan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, mulutnya merenggang sedikit. Raut gadis itu bingung dengan wajah lucu. "Ada yang salah ne Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memeluknya jauh lebih erat, bukan hanya itu, Ia berkali bergumam 'terimakasih' secara terus menerus lewat bibirnya yang tak berhenti menahan senyuman bangga miliknya. Jemari tangan kanan pemuda itu menyelip masuk melalui surai merah muda lembut istrinya, mengelusnya lembut dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sedang satunya lagi menarik lebih dekat tubuh perempuan itu kedekapannya, menjaga sang istri dan juga calon Uchiha kecil yang Ia titipkan pada Sakura.

Sakura masih saja bingung, namun setelahnya Ia sadar, Ia balik membalas memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke. Ia mengangguk dalam dekapan lelaki itu dengan senyuman lembut. Tangannya mengelus dengan irama naik turun teratur pada punggung tegap suaminya itu.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura hanya bisa menahan senyum, lelaki itu tampaknya agak kecewa karena baru diberitahu sekarang. Tapikan, Sakura juga baru tahu tadi siang, itu juga karena Ino mendapatinya muntah-muntah dan dengan inisiatif dari sahabat dekatnya itu, mereka langsung melesat ke rumah sakit besar yang ada di Konoha. Setelah Sakura memberitahukannya bahwa gadis merah jambu itu lambat datang bulan belakangan ini. Sekitar dua bulan.

Tadinya Sakura kurang paham, Ia pikir ini hanya gejala-gejala masuk angin atau semacamnya. Sebab, seluruh badannya serasa lelah, dingin dan juga pusing. Belum lagi serangan mual yang sedari pagi tak berhenti-henti menyapanya. Untung saja Ino kebetulan berkunjung, jika tidak? Heh, mungkin Ia tidak akan sadar kalau Ia telah hamil muda untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku baru periksa tadi siang," jawabnya. Perempuan itu menggeliat kecil, melepaskan lagi rangkulan Sasuke pada dirinya. Mereka saling tatap, "itu juga Ino yang mengantar. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan tahu kalau di sini ada kehidupan Sasuke-kun." Polos, raut itu yang Sasuke tangkap ketika Sakura kembali tersenyum kecil mengelus-elus lembut perutnya. Mau tak mau lelaki tampan itu tersenyum tipis sekaligus heran dibuatnya. Bagaimana Sakura tidak sadar akan keadaannya, benar-benar membuat Sasuke tak habis pikir.

Perempuan ini memang membutuhkannya untuk melindungi serta menjaganya. Dengan segenap hati, Ia berjanji akan menjaga perempuan itu dengan apapun usahanya. Dan, Sasuke. Jangan lupakan bakal anak-anakmu juga. Bukan hanya yang satu ini saja, melainkan yang lainnya juga yang akan menyusul nanti. Mereka tentu saja sangat membutuhkan sosok seorang ayah yang bisa menafkahi lahir batin dan juga bertanggung jawab dengan kasih sayang pada mereka kelak.

"Dasar bodoh," seringai mengejek terpatri di sana, tangan kanannya terulur, mengusap gemas puncak kepala Sakura. Lalu beralih mengelus lembut perut Sakura dengan senyuman lembut yang jarang Ia tampilkan pada orang lain.

Sakura hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sakura," Sasuke meraih dagu perempuannya, matanya menatap dalam mata Sakura yang berbalas tatapan bingung, "setelah ini, kita akan menjalani semuanya berdua." Ucapnya dengan nada lembut namun tegas, ada nada senang dalam setiap rait kata itu.

Perempuan itu memandangnya serius kali ini.

"Memulai semua yang baru. Kau dan aku, dengan status Ayah dan juga Ibu dari anak-anak kita nantinya."

Sakura tersenyum, mengangguk kecil. Matanya mulai memanas.

"Tetaplah disisiku, untuk mengawali dan mengakhiri kisah kita nantinya. Jangan pernah mencoba pergi, sedetik pun."

Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan penuh kasih, dan juga kesungguhan yang dalam. Kalimat barusan terdengar seperti perintah yang harus dijalankan tanpa harus ada toleransi kata penolakan dari pihak lain.

Tanpa terasa, berbulir-bulir airmata jatuh pada pipi Sakura. Entah kenapa dadanya serasa sesak, perasaan hangat, senang sekaligus terharu menyusup masuk kedalam lekuk hatinya yang kali ini berdegum-degum kencang.

Sebagai bentuk sahutan, kepala perempuan itu kembali mengangguk cepat. Dengan nada parau karena tangis, Ia menyahut. "Tentu Sasuke-kun, tentu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu Sasuke-kun, selalu."

Pelukan hangat nan erat itu kembali terjalin, kali ini jauh lebih hangat. Dengan Sakura yang terisak menangis haru dan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis namun lembut mencoba mendiamkan istrinya itu.

Kado miliknya tak akan sebanding dengan kado balasan apa yang diberikan Sakura padanya. Perempuan itu memberikan satu hal indah yang tentu setiap sosok lelaki yang telah berkeluarga ingin memilikinya. Keturunan.

Betapa lengkap rasanya hidup lelaki ini, Ia tak akan mencoba pergi dari takdir awal yang Ia jalin dengan Sakura. Ia akan tetap di sini, saling kasih mengkasihi satu sama lain sampai kelak maut yang menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

Memulai sesuatu dari awal dengan perubahan status baru, dan juga sebuah tanggung jawab yang jauh lebih besar.

'Terimakasih, Sakura.'

**XxxX**

"Sakura," Sasuke memperhatikannya sembari menopang dagu dari seberang tempat duduk dari tempat Sakura berada. "makan itu pelan-pelan."

Sakura mengangkat pandang, bibirnya sampai kotor karena pasta spaghetti yang tengah disantapnya. Setelah berhasil mengunyah habis makanan yang ada dalam mulutnya, perempuan itu menyahut. "Aku lapar sekali Sasuke-kun," ucapnya. Ia sendiri bingung, sehari ini Sakura sudah bisa menghabiskan dua belas jenis macam makanan yang berbeda, belum lagi makanan-makanan ringan yang juga bisa masuk dalam hitungan.

Waw sekali kan?

"Kau tidak mual atau semacamnya mungkin?" Lelaki itu mengangkat minuman suplemen dinginnya. Meminumnya tanpa mengalih pandangkan kedua matanya dari Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, "tidak." Ia kembali mengambil suapan lagi, kali ini lebih sedikit dari yang sudah-sudah. "Mungkin karena obat yang diberikan dokter kenalan Ino tadi, Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya sedikit kurang jelas karena mulutnya yang masih berisi penuh.

Meletakkan gelasnya, Sasuke mengangguk paham.

Sakura masih asik dengan kawanan mie-mie panjang berpasta itu.

"Hey Sakura," kembali Sasuke memanggilnya, kali ini lelaki itu menyeringai kecil. "Aku hebat juga ya bisa membuat 'itu'dengan mu."

Gerakannya yang kembali akan menyendokkan sesuap kawanan spaghetti dengan sepasang sumpit di depan mulutnya yang terbuka, spontan terhenti. Malah berganti dengan ditaruhnya si sumpit berisi tersebut, dan Sakura memilih menyambar segelas air mineral yang ada di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba saja Ia terbatuk-batuk kecil dengan rasa gatal di tenggorokkannya. Diminumnya air mineral itu dengan mata terpejam. Perkataan Sasuke tadi menghadirkan rasa kaget yang sangat tiba-tiba, tak khayal membuat si perempuan bersurai merah muda itu seketika tersedak salivanya sendiri.

Tak hanya itu, wajah perempuan itu sekarang tengah merona hebat, antara malu atau―tersedak?

Sasuke terkekeh melihat reaksi Sakura yang berhasil digodanya barusan, tanpa ragu lelaki itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura setelah beranjak dari bangkunya. Setengah membungkuk, dengan nada menggoda lelaki tampan tersebut berbisik pelan pada telinga sang istri yang kembali menempatkan gelas yang separuhnya tandas itu pada meja , "ku tunggu kau di kamar, Sakura-Chan."

Setengah menahan geli, Sasuke tersenyum cukup lebar, kala melihat Sakura dari balik pundaknya.

Di sana, Uchiha Sakura terpekur dengan bahu tegang dan juga wajah yang merona hebat bahkan sampai mencapai kedua telinganya.

Tampaknya, menggodai Sakura yang tengah hamil akan menjadi kebiasaan baru lagi bagi Sasuke diawal kehamilan perempuan itu. Entahlah, yang pasti tiba-tiba saja Ia jadi punya semangat tersendiri untuk menggodai sang istri. Karena bagi Sasuke, rona merah di wajah Sakura adalah kebanggaan tersendiri baginya.

THE END

**XxxX**

Akemashite omedattō gozaimasu 2012-nen Savers

Happy New Year 2012 for all of Savers

Be better than before yah ^^

Palangkaraya, 10 Januari 2012

Yusha Daesung ™

Masashi Kishimoto ©


End file.
